Hokomaru Kamizuru
'''Character First Name''' Hokomaru '''Character Last Name''' Kamizuru '''IMVU Username''' Hokomaru '''Nickname (optional)''' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) '''Age''' ''11'' '''Date of Birth''' ''08/11/195'' '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Iwagakuran'' '''Height''' ''5'8'' '''Weight''' ''118'' '''Blood Type''' B+ '''Occupation''' Shinobi '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Affiliation''' Iwagakure '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' ''Calm, Collective, Powerhead, and Powerful would be words used to describe Hokomaru's personality. Hard fighting and persistent his only motivation is to surpass all who deny him great glory. Willing to give away it all for a chance at real authority and power. Hoko has the appearance and expression of one who is extremely crafty and confident, an appearance which he lives up to. He is repeatedly described as a handsome man with a beautiful face by other characters in the novels. He claims to love humanity, and greatly enjoys putting people in miserable or chaotic situations in order to observe their reactions. '' '''Behaviour''' ''Enthusiastic towards all things aiming to be the best. No goal is to high for Hokomaru..'' '''Nindo (optional)''' "Nothing is perfect, perfect is nothing." '''Summoning''' ''((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.))'' '''Bloodline/Clan''' Kamizuru '''Ninja Class ''' ''Academy Student'' '''Element One''' ''Doton (Earth)'' '''Element Two''' ''Suiton (Water)'' '''Weapon of choice''' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) '''Strengths''' Ninjutsu '''Weaknesses''' Genjutsu '''Chakra colour''' Green '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):''' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):''' '''Total:''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Allies''' Iwagakure and its allies. '''Enemies''' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) '''Background Information''' Hokomaru was born on the Yoshida Farm. Fathered by Sotomaru Yoshida. His mohter Mia Kamizuru dying after the birth of him and his twin brother Rokomaru. His father raised them and their older brother Kyotomaru. Kyotomaru leaves the village after many confrontation endangering the family. Rokomaru dies due to a working accident. Hokomaru lives happily alone in the village of Iwagakure while his dad continues on the farm. Hokomaru enrolls in the village Shinobi Academy at age 10. He carries the will of all his passed family members strong with him. He searches for his brother Kyoto with a thirst for power to bring him back, only to bring back his father from his lethargic state. '''Roleplaying Library''' NinRP 2.0 Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: '''Approved by:'''